


Home

by Selenic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs had never taken Tony into that room, into that bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cin1101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cin1101).



> A spur of the moment birthday fic for the lovely cin1101! ^_^
> 
> So very much unbetad, all mistakes are mine. Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/13675.html)

 

Home

 

Tony woke to an eerie feeling, that someone was watching him. The guestroom was quiet and half-lit by moonlight, and opening his eyes revealed only the familiar shadows and contours of the room Tony had slept so many nights in. Yet he still felt the eyes on him.

Turning around slowly, acutely aware of the creak the old bed made, Tony scanned the other side of the room. There was something—someone—sitting on the wide windowsill. Tony sighed and relaxed; there was no mistaking the silver-haired figure in jeans and a t-shirt, or the combined scent of soap, coffee and everything wood-related. Gibbs was looking at him, smiling quietly in a way that Tony was certain he had never seen before. Gibbs looked so... happy. It made Tony’s heart ache.

“Didn’t take you for the midnight stalker type,” Tony taunted playfully, smiling to hide the sudden rush of emotion. Gibbs didn’t reply, but his smile widened to a grin. Then he rose and walked up to the bed, and held out his hand for Tony to take.

“Got something to show you,” was all he said. Taking the hand, Tony got out of the bed and followed Gibbs’ lead, shivering for the lack of clothing as much as with excitement. He knew Gibbs well, yet there were times when Tony had no clue as to what the other man was thinking, and this was one of them.

It was a short trip to their destination, and soon Tony found himself in front of the door to the master bedroom. Gibbs' warm hand was squeezing his with only a slight, but detectable nervousness.

For all the time they’d been together—from the confused start as they tried to sort out their feelings and what they meant to each other, to the comfortable way their lives now intertwined and the deep affection they shared—Gibbs had never taken Tony into that room, into that bed. It never bothered Tony, he understood what it meant to Gibbs, and had come to accept that. That still didn’t stop him from hoping that one day they might have a room like that and a bed like that; filled with memories and shared with the one you love.

Gibbs opened the door, and soft warm light flooded the hallway. Gibbs stepped inside, but Tony still stood at the door, staring at the wooden threshold. Only a small, yet so meaningful a step separated them, and Tony hadn’t expected to feel so hesitant. This one thing seemed to make everything so real, so final, that a part of him was scared to make the move. He looked up at Gibbs, wanting to say something, but for once found himself lacking the words.

Gibbs was still smiling, and his eyes were still on Tony, things unspoken hiding in their blue as well. But also an invitation. His hand was still firmly holding Tony’s, their arms stretched out over the doorsill as if connecting two worlds, his and Gibbs’.

“Tony...” Gibbs said softly, and then after a moment added in a slightly more amused tone: “Use your eyes, special agent.”

Tony blinked, and finally remembered to actually look at the room itself. He’d seen it before, or rather glimpsed on the few occasions the door had been open. But there was a major difference compared to that cardboard box filled, unused looking space he had seen, to the one before him now.

“You...” Tony started, and blinked again, but the vision remained. “You built a _new_ one?” And without even noticing it, Tony stepped inside; into _their_ bedroom that contained _their_ bed. For it was clearly theirs; the frame simple in design but decorated with subtle carved patterns, the sheets clearly of the more expensive quality Tony favoured. And wide enough for two people, who habitually slept alone and knew that changing the fact would take some getting used to. 

“Thought it was about time,” Gibbs replied, though it sounded more like a statement of a fact. And no matter what Gibbs thought of apologies, Tony knew this was his way of asking for one.

“It’s beautiful,” was Tony’s way of saying none were needed. Neither of them were the easiest persons to have a relationship with, let alone make it last. But it showed how much they cared for each other that they tried.

Gibbs had even used the small piece of wood Tony had inscribed their names on during one of those times Gibbs attempted to teach him the intricacies of engraving. The crudely written ‘Jethro’ and ‘Tony’ had been placed side by side at the end of the bed, with a beautifully detailed heart between them. It made Tony almost unbearably happy. Even Gibbs could be such a big softie sometimes.

Gibbs walked over to the bed, tagging Tony along, and sat on the edge of it.

“Wanna try it out?” he asked with a definite glint in his eyes as he pulled Tony closer. Having no clothes meant Tony had no way of hiding his positive response. Grinning, Gibbs leaned back and Tony fell with him, mouth finding Gibbs’ the moment he landed on top of the man. And the kiss was the sweetest, most unbelievably intimate thing Tony had ever experienced. All it took was the right man, and the right bed.

“So, Gibbs” he said when they parted momentarily. “Which side is mine?”

“Which ever side you want, Tony, as long as it’s next to me,“ Gibbs replied, and there was that happy smile again that made Tony’s heart skip a beat or two. “And call me Jethro when we’re at home,” he snapped with more than a hint of disapproval, though he still smiled. And Tony decided, that he liked how the word ‘home’ sounded, and that it was time to let go of his own last remnants of doubt.

“Yes, Jethro,” he whispered, before leaning in to kiss him again, hand still held within his. And Tony was home.

 

~~~ End ~~~


End file.
